In Too Far
by XoxO Music In Me xoXO
Summary: Just a drama filled Brucas three parter, I felt like writing. There's a little bit of abuse in it. R&R BL
1. Chapter 1

Okay… I just kind of wanted to write an oneshot. It's about Brooke and how she is being abused. It's not too graphic. I actually wrote this a while ago, but the stupid document manager wouldn't let me post this. This takes place mid-third season. Brucas is dating, but Lucas has no clue what's going on. Brooke lives with her relatives not Haley. Also, this is season 3, when Lucas needed to let Brooke in. So many things needed to be said; yet none were. I think this is going to be a 3-parter so here's part 1.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill

**Rated: **T

**In Too Far**

_Xoxoxo _

One Minute. That's how late Brooke was getting home. She wasn't drunk. She wasn't high. She wasn't even out partying. She was just hanging out with Lucas. She didn't think her relatives were even home. Boy was she wrong.

"Where have you been?" Her uncle asked slurring his words. It was clearly apparent he had a few too many.

"At my boyfriends, Uncle Ryan." Brooke answered weakly. He looked like he could pass out at any second. Brooke just thought she'd wait it out. She turned to walk upstairs. That is until she felt her Uncle yanking her shirt hardly.

"Who told you, you could go upstairs?"

Brooke was afraid now. She let Nathan have her apartment key, and Lucas was to wrapped up with his Uncle's death. So it was official: she had no one.

"No one, but I'm really tired so-" Brooke didn't even have time to answer before she felt the sting of her Uncle's hand against her face. She hadn't prepared for that. Her Uncle had been gone so long; she almost forgot the feeling of being hit. She stumbled down the stairs, and hit her head on the banister. Now it was bleeding.

"Sick Bastard…" She murmured. Unfortunately, for her, he heard.

"What did you say to me?" He hollered.

Before Brooke had time to answer her Uncle had pinned her to the ground. He punched her, and hit her, and kicked her in the side. "Take back what you said, Brookie?" He said with an evil laugh.

"No…" Brooke said fiercely. She would let her Uncle win. He just couldn't.

"You'll pay for that Brooke." Before Brooke knew it his fist had collided with her eye. He wasn't done yet. He kicked her in the ribs, and then started to choke her. Brooke was about to give up. Her Vision was blurry. She couldn't breathe. But all the sudden the weight came off her neck. She slowly regained her vision and her breathing. She noticed her uncle. Lying down in a drunken stupor on the floor. Her Uncle was never like this when she was little. When he went bankrupt, he had become an alcoholic.

Brooke wasn't stupid. She had no intentions of being there when her Uncle woke up. She slowly got up and ran to the door. The night air it her like a ton of bricks. Her tears stung in the cold. She found it really hard to move. She guessed she had broken a few ribs. She knew she had a black eye, a split bloody lip, bruises on her face and arms, and a head wound. That was just on top. She didn't want to look at the bottom.

She ran. She ran far away from her home, but she didn't know where to go. She didn't want to bother Nathan and Haley. She didn't want to bother Peyton, because Larry was home. He never came home. Brooke wasn't about to let her problems interfere with Peyton and Larry. She thought of her boyfriend. She knew he was home. She knew he was up. He was dealing with a lot right now, but Brooke desperately needed him to save her. She he'd want to, but could he? He had so many things gong on right now. He was being so distant lately. She'd have to try though.

Brooke found herself hysterical when she reached Lucas' house. She softy knocked on the door. He answered it, with confusion, but when he saw her appearance it immediately turned to fear and anger.

"Who did this to you?" He asked harshly. Maybe a little harsher than intended. His lip curled in anger. Who dare do this to Brooke? She didn't deserve it. One thing for sure was whoever did do this was going to get their ass kicked.

"My U-Uncle…." She stammered out. Lucas was shocked. He definitely didn't expect this. How could a family member do this to her? He looked down when he hears her whimpering. He quickly enveloped her in his arms. Softly though. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Everything hurt's Luke." She sobbed. She sobbed into his chest for a good twenty minutes until she heard him whisper something.

"Let's go inside Pretty Girl, I'm not letting you go home." She nodded her head and Lucas led her into his room. He felt horrible right now; I mean how could he not see what was going on?

Brooke looked into Lucas's mirror. She choked back a sob when she saw how she looked. She was bruised and bleeding pretty badly. Her head was also throbbing from where she had fallen. She didn't want to go back home, she never wanted to go back home.

Lucas watched Brooke closely. She looked deep in thought. "I'll be right back." He said. Brooke watched him leave. She didn't want him to leave, she needed him here. He came back seconds later with a first aid kit. He grabbed a warm washcloth, and started to tend to her bruises. He was being very gentle with her; however, she couldn't help but wince, when he went up near her head. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as more tears seeped through her eyelids.

"Why didn't you tell me Brooke? I could of helped…I could of done something. You have no clue how hard it is for me to see you like this." Lucas said quietly. He kept his eyes locked onto Brooke's hand. He knew he was being selfish, but he needed to know why. He looked up to see Brooke shaking her head. "Brooke, what's wrong I-?" Lucas started.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare Lucas Scott! You have no clue what's been going on lately! You haven't been there at all! You haven't been letting me in! I'm been trying to be there for you after Keith's death, but you froze me out! You promised to save me Lucas, you promised to love me! Hell, you promised to never hurt me again!" Brooke said tears streaming down her face. She needed to get out of there, she felt trapped like she couldn't breathe. She abruptly got up and breathed through the pain. "I guess you're the guy for me, but you sure as hell don't want me being the girl for you!" Brooke said fast walking to the door. "Stay away from me!"

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted after her, "Don't do anything stupid, okay!? Don't go!" The door slammed, and he could hear Brooke's footsteps moving farther away, she was slipping further and further away. Tear started to burn into his eyes. "I love you..." he whispered to the empty room.

_Xoxoxo_

Okay, so there's part 1…. reviews please, don't worry it is Brucas. Stay tuned for more parts soon.

_XoKatieXo_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'm really glad you guys like this story. You guys totally rock! I never thought I would get that many reviews; it definitely made my day. So here's part 2, and of course it's a Brucas. Again, if people are sad easily with violence, this probably is not the story for you. So I'll stop rambling, here it is.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Tree Hill

In Too Far: **Part 2**

Brooke didn't really know where she wanted to go. She hadn't meant to snap at Lucas like that, but on the other hand, it had been a long time coming. It always seemed like either her or Lucas were pushing each other away.

After a few minutes of walking, Brooke stopped. She turned around, the night wind blowing in her face. She started crying even harder when she saw that Lucas wasn't coming after her. She secretly hoped he would come after her.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Brooke whispered. She took a deep breath and started to walk down the lonely street. She knew where she had to go.

_Xoxoxo_

Lucas looked at the door. He knew he had two choices: one, not to go after Brooke, and ultimately loose her, or two, going after her. Lucas had made up his mind. He couldn't loose Brooke. Lucas grabbed his hoodie and ran to the door. He would go to the rivercourt.

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed. Brooke was nowhere to be found. Lucas didn't know where she was. He thought she would be at the rivercourt, he was wrong. He slowly sat on the bench next to the river. He knew she wasn't at Peyton's- Larry was home. She couldn't be at Nathan and Haley's- she wouldn't want them to worry about her. There would be no reason to go back to Lucas's house- she was pretty pissed at him. Lucas was worried; he couldn't find his girlfriend. It was 3-o-clock in the morning, and to top it off, he had just found out she was being abused.

"God Brooke! Where are you?" Lucas said. He knew no one was there, he knew no one could here him, but he needed to think this thing out. He thought about his girlfriend, his pretty girl. She always loved to confront her problems head on. She never needed any saving like Peyton. She was so independent. That was why he loved her-one of the reasons why he loved her.

A grave realization came over Lucas. Fear immediately consumed him, as he figured out where she was. He jumped off the bench and sprinted towards Brooke's house. He prayed to god he was wrong. He prayed that Brooke wasn't at her house confronting her uncle. However, no amount of praying and rationalization could make him believe Brooke was okay. He knew where she was, he was just praying to God he would make it time.

He whipped out his cell phone. His sweaty fingers made it hard to dial, so he just hit speed dial #1. _Please answer Brooke! Please answer!_

' Hey…you've reached Brooke's voicemail…congratulations'

"Damn it!" Lucas screamed in frustration. He didn't have time for this; Brooke didn't have time for this. He looked at his cell phone, and angrily threw it on the pavement. He was almost at Brooke's house. He could see the red door in the distance.

_Xoxoxo_

Honestly, Brooke had no clue was she was walking home. She knew any person that had any common sense wouldn't do what she was about to do. Then again she wasn't just any person, she was Brooke Davis, and she had no intention on letting anyone push her around. She had to confront her Uncle. She knew she shouldn't. She knew it was going to end badly. But, her conscience wouldn't rest until she sorted out her problems. She had to do this for herself, whether she really wanted to or not.

She slowly walked up to her red door. She took a deep breath; she knew what was waiting for her when she got inside. Her uncle was probably out of his stupor, more drunk than before. Tear seeped through her eyes as she opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door, a huge realization hit her: she wasn't ready for this. She needed the police, she needed Lucas, and she needed someone with her. She mentally cursed herself for shutting Lucas out. However, it was too late. She knew he wasn't coming after her and she had made her mind up before she opened the door. She wanted to run out, she had every intention on being a coward until she saw him, beer bottle in hand. Brooke's breath caught in her throat.

"Where have you been Brooke?" He asked evilly, slowing walking towards her.

"Um, um, um, no where Uncle Ryan." Brooke stuttered walking back until her back hit the wall. How could she have been so stupid? She was in over her head, and now she was going to pay the price.

"Stupid girl, out way past curfew" He started. "You're nothing but a slut, you know that?!" He dropped the bottle on the floor. The glass broke on Brooke's foot. She was wearing flip-flops.

She grimaced as shards of glass pierced her foot. She gulped hard as her foot was consumed in blood. Tears stung her eyelids, as she looked at her Uncle.

"Why me?! What did I ever do to you?" Brooke screamed, trying to get through to him.

Instead of answer Brooke was meant with a slap in the face. "You going to hit me again, Ryan?" Brooke snarled venom crawling up her throat. She braced herself for the next blow.

He punched her in the stomach. Hard. Brooke let out a cry as she fell to the ground. She needed someone to save her. Unfortunately for Brooke, she fell on the glass. Brooke breathed in deeply, trying her best not to scream. It hurt, everything hurt. She felt her uncle's foot connect with her forehead. She whimpered in pain. She felt her uncle kick her numerous times. First, in the stomach, then in the legs and arms, and lastly in the head. She couldn't stop crying as she felt the taste of blood in her mouth. She felt so stupid; she should have never come back. Right now she could be in her boyfriends protective arms- there isn't any place else she would rather be.

Brooke curled her body so her back was facing her Uncle. She wrapped her arms around her body and tried to forget about what was happening. Her Uncle however, wasn't going to let that happen. With all of his force he kicked Brooke in back. Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She gave in. She let herself scream as a world of blackness engulfed her.

_Xoxoxo _

Lucas was right at the driveway when he had heard Brooke scream. She sounded like she was in pain. Lucas sprinted to the door, using his body weight to break it down. The door fell down with a thud. Lucas wasn't prepared for what he saw.

He looked over to see Brooke, his pretty girl, his girlfriend lying on the carpet. She was bleeding badly. Her eyes were closed; she wasn't moving. Her uncle was nowhere to be seen.

"Brooke?" Lucas sobbed. He ran over to her limp body and cradled her in his arms.

"No! Brooke! Don't leave me!" Lucas sobbed. He desperately tried to find her pulse. Finally, he found it, but it was weak, and Lucas knew he didn't have a lot of time. He had to call 911. He reached into Brooke's pocket and grabbed her cell phone. He called 911, and they told him they would be there as soon as they could, at least twenty minutes.

Lucas had never been one to cry, but seeing his girlfriend dying before his eyes killed him. "Please Brooke," Lucas croaked, his voice hoarse with emotion, "Don't leave. I love you, please." When he felt no response he went nuts. "Take me! Not Brooke!"

"Luke?" Lucas eyes darted down to Brooke's. She was awake for now. "You came?" She whispered, her voice barely there. "You went after me?"

"Of course I did Pretty Girl, I love you so much. You're going to be okay." Lucas cried, his voice filled with calmness. He had to be strong for Brooke.

"I love you too Luke. I'm sorry." Brooke's voice getting softer and softer. "I thought I could handle him, I thought, I-I-I'm sorry." Brooke cried. He was loosing her. "I-I-I-I love you." Brooke closed her eyes. She let the blackness engulf her once again.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Lucas desperately screamed. He gently found a pulse again, and carefully set her down. He had some business to take care of.

He looked around Brooke's house, trying to find Ryan. Finally, he found him, knocking back another beer. He looked up at Lucas confused. "Who are you?" He slurred.

"Lucas, Brooke's boyfriend."

"You don't want to be Brookie's boyfriend. She's a slut." He said laughing.

Lucas had heard enough; he ran up to Ryan, punched him in the face.

"What did you do?!" Lucas screamed, tears running down his face. Ryan fell to the ground, but Lucas kept on punching and punching. "I hate you!" Lucas screamed, you should be lying on the ground not Brooke!" Lucas looked at the blood on his hands. Ryan wasn't dead…yet. Lucas couldn't do it; he would let the police deal with him. He went back into the hallway where Brooke was and fell onto the floor, finally breaking down.

"I let you down! I was supposed to protect you! Save you!" Lucas cried until he heard sirens coming and the ambulance arrive in Brooke's driveway. He gently picked Brooke up and brought her too the EMT.

"Are you okay, sir" He asked Lucas. Lucas looked down at his clothes. There was a lot of blood on them.

"The bloods not mine." Lucas mumbled. The EMT gravely nodded as he put Brooke onto the stretcher. "The criminal is inside." Lucas told the police. They, like the EMT, gravely nodded and walked inside.

"Can I ride with you?" Lucas asked the EMT, his voice cracking with emotion. The EMT nodded and patted him on the back. They had to save Brooke, they just had too. Without Brooke, Lucas would be lost.

_Xoxoxo_

Okay, so that's Part 2. Don't worry there will be a happy ending…hopefully. Reviews please, the more reviews, the faster the update.

_XoKatieXo_


End file.
